An Unquenchable Thirst
by Alex Day
Summary: Dinner turns into an absolutely unforgettable night with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Plenty of fabulous smutty goodness to get you through the night ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione stood before her wardrobe, "little black dress" in hand, silver sling backs hanging off her finger, and a tiny black leather purse hanging on her elbow. All she needed now was to pick out her jewellery from the shelf inside. _

_As she looked at the collection of brooches, rings, earrings, and necklaces lying on the soft grey velvet shelf, a certain diamond pendant caught her eye. A flawless tear drop diamond in a silver pocket on a white gold chain, gleaming brilliantly in the bright lights of her bedroom. She grinned from ear to ear, remembering the day that he gave it to her. It had been a graduation gift, and it seemed fitting to wear it tonight._

_Twenty minutes later she walked into her bathroom to do her hair and makeup, not bothering to admire herself just yet. Smoky purple eyeliner and long mascara, a hint of peach gloss, and her hair in a loose twist, she stepped back to see her full reflection in the small mirror. The dress was a backless halter, coming to form a very low V in the front, the bottom almost to her navel. The slinky silk fabric clung to her curves perfectly, and the bottom of the dress landed halfway down her thighs with a fluttering ruffle. She'd decided to be daring and went bra-less, and no knickers as well. Her legs went on for miles, accentuated by the four inch heels with ankle straps and the instant tan she had put on her body the day before. _

_Hermione couldn't help but feel the giddy, bubbly feeling building in her stomach. It's just dinner, she reminded herself. Just because it was only dinner didn't mean she couldn't make him wish it was more. She looked at the clock on her bedside table again, unable to wait much longer. She still had twenty minutes until he would arrive, so she sat on the couch, turned on the telly, and flicked it to 'East Enders.' Thirty seconds later, unable to follow the plot line, she changed the channel to a non-descript nature show. _

_Anxiously she waited, jumping at every sound, wishing he would just hurry up and get here._

_A knock on the door. "Coming!" she hollered, suddenly panicking, looking around the living room to make sure that nothing was out of place; there was nothing sticking out that shouldn't be. Satisfied, she ran back to the bathroom, checking over her appearance one last time, and then ran back to the door, straightened herself and calmed her breathing, and slowly opened the door._

_"Evening, Hermione," said the smooth voice of her secret love. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say. She couldn't help but stare, those bright silver eyes piercing her soul, like two gemstones planted into his face, glittering across from her. She could see herself in his eyes. "Um, I guess if you're not going to invite me in than we should head out." _

_"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I was just, well... I don't know, shocked, I suppose... you look just the same..." she drifted off again, wanting to slap herself at the idiotic things she was saying. What would he think now? "Yes, yes, come in. Would you like a coffee or tea or soda perhaps? I mean, our reservations aren't for another half hour, and the restaurant is just a block's walk, so we really have got plenty of time."_

_He walked in the open door and sat down on the white leather couch, taking in the room. "I'll have tea, thank you. The flat is lovely, really. You've got a flair for decorating. Ha, you should come and fix mine up... it's horrendous. My sofa is like a patchwork of old jeans, a few tablecloths, face towels... you name it, they played a part in fixing my couch. And the kitchen? Oh... you don't even want to know." _

_When Hermione came back out a minute later with two mugs in hand, he smiled and reached for the cup in her outstretched hand. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded in response, sitting down on the couch beside him, and took a sip of her tea. "So what have you been up to for the last few months?" she asked gently. _

_"Oh, you know, a bit of this, a bit of that. I haven't really kept any particular job for an extended period of time. I find most of it boring, you know?" His eyes twinkled at her, slightly showing the bitter coldness he held deep down, but it was hidden by the warmth on the surface. Even if he had called her a horned snorkelblast, she simply would have smiled and blindly agreed. "What about you?"_

_Hermione blanched. What did she do? Wait, she was a secretary, right? Right. She worked for Harry. Harry... That could cause some problems... "Right, right, right... um, well, the same really. Sorta. Well, I'm a secretary for the ministry, for an auror, I do a bit of everything for... um, him... and, well, yeah, it's not too bad. It gets boring, but my... boss is all right, I guess." She hurriedly took a gulp of her tea, burning her tongue and the roof of her mouth, making her spit the scalding liquid all over his lap. _

_Draco looked down at his lap, eyebrow raised, lip twitching. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were clouded and black. They were not, however, on her face, but on her exposed breasts before him. "You know, Hermione, if you wanted me out of my trousers, there are many other ways you could have achieved that. Many of those other options would not have included my bits being burned by boiling tea." He placed his tea cup on the table, shook his head, and sighed. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so, s-s-s-s-so s-sorry! It was so hot! I-i-i-it was really h-h-h-hot, and I b-b-b-burned my mouth!" she spluttered, unable to put together a real sentence. She watched as her secret love stood from the couch, glaring at everything around him, his eyes black with something much more appealing than the anger she thought they held. _

_"Oh, you know, Granger, you don't have to explain yourself. It really didn't hurt. Well, not that much..." he whispered, his eyes now on her face. And then he licked his bottom lip. Oh, that one little movement... she knew then that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. _

_"Draco?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What about our reservations?"_

_"Do you always have to ruin everything__?" When she just stared at him wide-eyed, he growled, "Fuck the reservations, Granger, I like my plan much better than yours." With that, he stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders, yanking her up roughly, so that her chest was pressed as tight to his as possible. "What do you think? Dinner, or a real good shag?" he rasped, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. When she nodded her head right away, he knew he would claim her tonight for sure. _

_His lips descended on hers, soft silky pink on luscious, plump red. His kisses were full of want and need; she could feel the desire flowing out of his very pores. His arms wrapped around her, holding hers tight to her sides, and his grip spoke volumes to her. He wanted her just as much, maybe even more than she he. Draco's mouth was like hot chocolate on a chilly winter evening, gooey chocolate chip cookies while studying for an exam, a hot bath full of lavender oil and purple bubbles on her day off. When she felt the tip of his tongue gently probing the edge of her lips, she let him in happily, wanting him to touch her everywhere, to know every inch of her._

_Hermione had always been in control of her own life, emotions and wants, but now, she was being run by someone else and his own quest. His quest for her delectable, curvy little body. Reluctantly she gave control to the man who was holding her, letting him dominate her in ways no man had before. She was drowning in the passion of his kisses, tasting all the sweetness he had held back over all those years. Slowly her body was failing her; her knees went weak and warmth was pooling in that delicate, hidden area. _

_Draco's chest was heaving against her own, and Hermione was near the point of suffocation. His hands had drifted to her round little rump, and one of hers had sneakily made its way to the button of his trousers. When he felt the friction of the fabric moving on his waist, Draco pulled back, breathing heavily, eyes black and animalistic. Hermione's cheeky grin confirmed that he was, for sure, going to "get some" tonight. Now his own hands slid under the ruffling fabric of her dress, feeling nothing but bare skin. Shocking. Hermione shivered and groaned, her hands fumbling with the button, unable to concentrate with the finger massage he was administering to her arse. _

_"Mmm, Draco..." she murmured, feeling one of his hands working its way around to her front. But when that finger touched her clit, and another delved into her wetness, she nearly collapsed in reaction. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Luckily he still had an arm behind her, and he quickly lowered her to the couch, placing her roughly on the smooth leather, knowing full well what he was doing. _

_Draco crawled over top of her, his legs around her hips and his hands holding him up above her shoulders. The beauty of her face and sensuality of her body in that dress made him pause and stare a second, but when he felt his jeans being slid down his thighs, all romanticisms left his mind and he covered her mouth with his again, tasting her mouth fully, finding every crevice and smooth surface, and exploring all that he had been denied for years. Her hands were on his hips, playing with the waistband of his boxers, but still not venturing that far forward. However, when one of his hands grabbed at the tie of her dress, slipping it open, she forgot her inhibitions and yanked the boxers down, only to look at a rather glorious prize, waiting long and hard just for her. _

_His hand slid the sleek fabric down, revealing her breasts, his breath catching again at his luck. They were perfect. Large and round, her nipples erect, and he just wanted to hold one in his mouth and taste its perfection. When Hermione's hand grasped his hardness in her hand, touching the tip with her thumb, her palm around its shaft, he gasped and nearly dropped himself on top of her. "Oh..." he groaned, as she started to work her magic on him again. He couldn't deny that she certainly knew what she was doing._

_Well, he had been the Slytherin prince, and she had been the Gryffindor princess. Maybe their titles somehow meant the same thing? It certainly felt like they belonged, right now._

_Her hand was warm and smooth, working long, soothing strokes on him. Draco held his breath, not daring to do anything that would stop her ministrations. With each rippling touch, he felt himself come closer to his climax, his breathing shallow and desperate. Her other hand touched his ball sac suddenly, fondling it like he would her breasts, and it very nearly sent him over the edge. With both hands on him now, he closed his eyes tight and clenched every muscle in his body, feeling each movement of flesh to flesh magnified immensely. _

_Draco leaned his head down and kissed her strongly on the mouth, the taste of her nearly gone lip gloss throwing him over the cliffside, and the orgasm took him over, his moans and spasms shaking his lover beneath him. Lying on top of Hermione's hot body, Draco let forth one final grunt as his euphoria slowly faded away, his breathing returning to normal, feeling as if he were drunk on her touch. Her breasts were rising into his chest, and the triangular thatch of downy hair was gently rubbing on his now soft member, slowly bringing him back to his previous excitement. _

_"We'll be seeing what else you can do later, but for now, let's get back to that marvellous little body of yours," he growled at her, now rising back onto his knees, one hand already drifting from her shoulder to her left breast. Those stiff rosy tips, that supple soft skin, those mounds that seemed to fit perfectly in the cup of his hand- he could hold them and stare at them all day long. _

_The gooseflesh beneath his palm pricked his skin, cold like a bare piece of chicken, hot like he was holding a miniature sun in his hand. His thumb roamed over her throbbing peaks, feeling that which demanded his full attention. Her eyes were hooded and glazed under his attention, and when he roughly pinched that hardened nipple between his fingers, a breathy moan escaping her sumptuous mouth, he felt like this was right where he was meant to be tonight. Draco lowered his mouth to its twin, kissing the smooth white skin, feeling the gentle movement pressing the swell of her breast closer to him. He raked his teeth over the hardened point, causing her to arch her back and curve her body into his. As his tongue slid out and around the engorged mound, he could taste the sweetness that was her skin, her natural oils, and the intensity of her presumed innocence. _

_Hermione moaned again, filling his mouth with her femininity as he began to suckle on her heaving breast. A fire was burning in her core, and though she had always known that sex was one of the most pleasurable things, she could never have dreamed how wonderful it really would be. She could feel the evidence of her immense arousal coating the insides of her thighs and dripping onto the couch below her, and she slowly slid her own hand to between her legs, prepared to relieve a little of this pressure herself._

_Noticing the wandering hand, Draco glowered at it, insulted that she would even consider pleasuring herself in a moment like this, especially when he could do it even better himself. He slapped the hand away with his own free hand, and then reached between them and wrapped his fingers into the dense, curly hair. He tugged it upwards, feeling her clench her muscles at the strangely pleasurable sensation. A finger touched her swollen clit, and the heat pouring out of her made his again hardened member twitch with anticipation. He moved his mouth to her other breast, administering the same rough but loving attentions, feeling every reaction that her body betrayed to him. _

_That finger on her sex rubbed her clit again, pulling a loud gasp and shudder out of her, the sounds making him wish he could be sheathed deep inside of her this minute. One finger slid into her hot, slick wetness, parting the lips and entering her, sensing her heartbeat doubling at this turn. She was smooth, and so, so tight, and he slid a second finger into her, feeling the muscles tighten around his two fingers, and he started to slide them in and out, slowly. His teeth grazed her stiff pink nipple again, and paired with the fingers inside of her and his thumb attacking her clit, she let out a cry of his name, followed by a long, ferocious moan, signifying that she was close to her own first climax. She clamped her legs tight around his hand and arched her pelvis into him, begging for her release._

_Another finger delved into her wet heat, pumping now furiously in and out of her, and when her rasping breath told him she would come any second, he curled his fingers just so, her walls squeezing tight around him, and felt her orgasm spiral around him._

_The orgasm overtook her, shaking her to the bones, bringing her to a perfect ecstasy that nothing she had ever encountered could compare to. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she saw stars. Her body jerked in every direction, and her ears rang with a tone she hadn't heard before. Her mouth fell into a perfect O, and she closed her eyes to savour the feelings washing over her._

_Draco held the moment by examining every part of her body. Her large, round eyes, and her small but full mouth; her narrow neck, and small delicate shoulders; her breasts were high, firm, and round, shimmering gold, and had perfect pink nipples; her waist was small, her hips fine and perfect to rest his hands on; her sex beautiful, and her legs long and lean, golden in the light. Her skin was free of any blemishes, and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Her hair was a disaster, splayed around her face, but he couldn't help the desire to touch it. He did. It was soft and feathery, and curled, not wiry and tangled like he'd always thought. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, marvelling at her mouth puckering, and the redness it left from the gentle caress. Her eyelids fluttered open, and he was again in awe at all of the secrets that she had held from him since they were immature little eleven year olds. _

_"Draco," she murmured, still semi unconscious. She raised her head and brushed a fleeting kiss across his lips, making him tingle all over, and wish to live this moment for the rest of time. The hand cupped her cheek in his palm, keeping her close again, and he took over her mouth in a kiss so urgent, demanding, and full of lust and passion, that she couldn't help but feel the rightness of it all. It felt as if he might just be the one. _

_Draco held Hermione to him, his assault on her lips drawing him as close as their flesh allowed, but wishing he could be even closer, as if their souls could merge, and he would dominate her there as well. His tongue slid into her mouth, and she raced to greet him, feeling his arousal as much in his kisses as in his touches. His tongue touched every part of her mouth, and when he was satisfied, he took the pleasure of exploring the rest of her face with his mouth. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, pulling and sucking on it, tugging it, and when he gently nipped it with his teeth she yelped and shuddered beneath him. _

_Draco kissed the corner of Hermione's mouth, and led a trail of kisses to her cheekbone, his eyelashes leaving butterfly kisses along her skin. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, and the warm skin there felt so silky and... erotic. He moved his mouth to her ear now, his lips pulling on her lobe, holding that little flap of tissue, and when he licked the skin behind it, a breath ran out of her. _

_He led his tongue down her neck, the moment nearly catching him up, his erection waiting impatiently at her entrance. He heard her sigh as he placed his mouth over a particularly tender area, sucking hard, deciding to leave his mark, on his prize. When the spot was sufficiently reddened, and sore if he would have asked her, he kissed it gently and lovingly, moving on to that special place right at the base of her neck, where she held everything keeping her partial. He placed his lips gently on the pulsing spot, and lightly scraped his top teeth across it, hearing her whimper in response. _

_The process seemed so much more personal when it was all done with a lover's kiss, rather than a pleasurer's hand. However, he couldn't deny the want to feel her hands all over his body. He skittered a wayward finger across her flat belly, over her navel, and toward her hip. He gripped her down now, tight, knowing that his time would be any minute now. She would be begging for him to enter her at last. His lips still focused on her neck, he turned north again, towards those lips that commanded attention, so soft and delicious. _

_Hermione's lips were on his before he'd even reached her, making her need and desire completely obvious, even if it hadn't been already. She slipped an arm around his neck, and the other around his back to rest on his arse, squeezing that excellent cheek. Her body was like a drug to him, her very prescence absolutely intoxicating, and before he knew what he was doing, he had slung her knee over his shoulder and thrust himself into her waiting heat. The urge to move was there, but he fought it to let her accomodate for a second, before he couldn't deny the primal urge to claim her in the most basic and instinctual way possible. He drew out, but thrust in quickly, hard and deep. She was tight, so tight, and the pressure alone made him want to cry with joy. His hips moved against hers, burying him within her velvet cavern, his body on fire. Hermione's breasts were bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, and she quickly wrapped her other leg around his waist, trying to draw him ever closer, to mold their bodies together, to let him penetrate her as deeply as possible, to hit that spot deep within her that would send her over the edge. _

_There was no stopping it now. A guttural, animal sound boiled up from the bottom of Draco's chest and rumbled out of his mouth, filling the room, cursing him to remember this night for the rest of his life. _

_They were both so close, moaning, Hermione biting her lip to keep from screaming. The squeeking of bodies on the leather couch was drowned out by the effort Draco was pounding into his lover, but when the friction overtook the pair, all that was to be heard was the screams of each other's names. As their dual climaxes stole away the last of their strength and all semblance of human thought, they fell asleep on the sofa, into a deep, dreamless black._

OO

OO

OO

Hermione woke to feel her body heavy and weak, her knickers and legs soaked with the juices of her arousal.

She could feel nothing but the heavy cotton duvet cover on top of her and the wetness between her legs; she could hear nothing but the gentle breathing of the man beside her and the clock ticking on the opposite wall; she could see nothing but a thin crack of light coming from underneath her bedroom door.

As she turned onto her side to face this man, she caught a shock of bright red hair in fornt of her that was Ron. She sighed heavily, guilt washing over her. It had only been a dream, after all, but she couldn't deny it much longer. She thirsted for Draco Malfoy, and there was no way around it.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat at his table, hands together like a steeple under his chin, his eyes screwed shut. The memory was plaguing his mind again; it was the type that could never truly be purged. That tiny little black number, barely there, just managing to hide the good bits... he shook his head and opened his eyes, looking around the sparsely populated coffee shop. There was a young couple holding hands in the corner, an elderly man reading an herbology book by the window, and a woman sketching something in her notebook against the far wall.

He had no idea why the memory from so many years had drudged itself up again, but he knew it was driving him insane. He couldn't sleep at night without seeing Granger there, waiting for him, just like she had so long ago. However, it was hard for Draco to admit, but it wasn't like he _didn't_ want to relive that moment every night; in fact, he got quite the buzz from it. It had been amazing, and he would never deny that. But for now, he had to push it away.

Draco left his payment on the table and stepped out of the small shop, not bothering to button his blazer, assured that the May air was quite warm enough. On the front step, he took a deep breathe of the fresh morning air, filled with the scent of butter and coffee and lavendar, and let a slight smile grace his features. This was his favourite part of the day- his coffee and walk to work. It was his time to get collected and refreshed for the day ahead, prepare himself for a long and laborious shift, the potential for a fight with some no-named co-worker who thought they could do Draco's job better than he, and all the other trivial matters that came with being an auror.

00

The apparation room came into focus around Draco and he was glad when the spinning finally stopped. There were at least a hundred other witches and wizards appearing all around him, and he wasted no time getting to the lift to take him to the Aurors' office. As he stepped inside, he noticed Lovegood reading a copy of that trash The Quiddler that her father wrote, Longbottom carrying a pot with a rather vicious looking flower growing out of it, and several bewitched note planes floating overhead. Once again he thanked whoever had come up with the idea, stopping the incidents of dung being dropped on your head by tired owls.

After ten minutes of waiting impatiently and avoiding stares from numerous passengers, the lift reached his floor, and he shuffled past a large man with an armful of briefcases, trying desperately to get away without knocking anyone.

Nearly everyone else in the office was already there; Potter was chatting amicably with a pretty young witch named Lucy, Skuttle was sitting at his desk eating some sort of muffin, a few others having light conversations before the clock officially began, and then there was Granger... sitting at her desk already, meticulously filing the report from the case she had just finished yesterday, her mop of hair falling over her shoulders, one piece dangling in front of her face... Damn her, why did she have to exude this... sexuality, that he just couldn't ignore? They were over, they were over, they were _over_. But no matter how many times he repeated it to himself, the memory would try and replay itself in his mind, and his body would react accordingly.

He strode to his desk across the room, three desks over from Granger and beside Potter, and sat down in the hideous yet comfortable chair. A quill appeared on his desk beside his arm, and he pulled a stack of papers out of his drawer. He also had a report to file, and he knew he ought to get to it. He shot a glance out of the corner of his eye and caught Granger staring at him full on, not even bothering to hide the look on her face. He couldn't quite decipher what it was, though. Somewhere between shock, immense distatse, and... lust? No, it couldn't be...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione chanced another glance at the clock above the door; there was only five minutes left until she could take her lunch break. In normal circumstances, she would eat the apple and cheese sandwich she had packed, but today was different. In normal circumstances, she was not imagining her co-worker planting a line of sweet kisses down her throat; in normal circumstances, she was not having fantasies about a man, especially not one that was not her husband.

Anxiously, Hermione scribbled down the last few facts of her report, signed her name at the bottom, slid it into an envelope, and put it in her basket of 'completes'. She squeezed the last few drops of ink out of her quill and put it in her drawer, making sure the feathers weren't bent in the process. There was a light chime signifying that the lunch break had began, and Hermione had to remind herself that running as fast as she could out of there would only draw unwanted attention. So, leisurely, she stood and grabbed her cloak from the hook behind her, slid her arms into the sleeves, and meandered to the open doorway.

Now, where to? There was a lovely cafe down a block, or she could go to the pub, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for men ogling her today... maybe she would just eat her lunch in the park on a bench.

OO

The strong scent of soil surrounded her, and Hermione let her mind drift. She took a bite of her crunchy apple and closed her eyes, and envisioned herself walking down a lovely lane way. There were oaks and maples reaching high above, and tiny blue and yellow flowers covering the ground. Some sort of bird was twittering nearby, and the song as quite soothing. Her footsteps made light crunching sounds over the drying brown leaves, and she smiled.

She took another bite of her apple and the world around suddenly changed slightly. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but something was just a tiny bit different. She continued her imaginary walk, enjoying looking around at the world she was creating. A deer suddenly bolted across the path not even five feet in front of Hermione, and she gasped. She followed it with her eyes to the place it entered the trees again, and had to blink several times to be sure of what she was seeing. That damned Draco Malfoy had invaded her little fairy tale. There he was, leaning against a mossy oak, his shining blonde hair falling around his face, toned muscles visible through the tight t-shirt, eyes glittering like diamonds.

Hermione shook herself out of her vision and looked around. There was a man throwing crumbs to the pigeons across the grass, a pair of toddlers giggling in a sand pit, and an elderly lady reading a newspaper a few benches over. Draco Malfoy, thank Merlin, was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed and stood, picking up her coat and bag from the bench, slung them over her arm, and decided to go for a walk.

OO OO OO

Draco stood from his desk and walked out of the office. There was no way he was staying in here for his lunch break. He waited the sufficient amount of time after Granger had left, and now he was leaving the stifling room. He didn't bother to grab his coat, just his wallet from the pocket, and slid it into his slacks.

After apparating to a cafe and purchasing a coffee and a BLT, Draco took a stroll to the nearest park, hoping to have a nice, peaceful lunch. However, upon reaching his destination and looking around at the other patrons, he realized the fates had other plans for him. There was Granger, sitting on a bench, her coat beside her, munching away happily on a red apple. She looked so innocent there, her shoulders slumping, her head lolling back, her eyes closed in... he imagined she was daydreaming.

'If only I were that apple...' What? Draco shook the errant thought out of his head and turned away. He needed to get far, far away from Hermione Granger... Weasley. They had a civil, somewhat friendly relationship going, and he couldn't jeopardize that, their careers, and he would certainly never jeopardize her marriage. What they had shared was over. And no matter how much he might miss her companionship, he wasn't going to hurt her any more than he already had.


End file.
